This invention relates to new and useful improvements in drive assemblies for equipment such as barn scrapers and the like.
Conventionally such devices are moved along the barn or stable floor and operate automatically to clear the manure, debris and the like from the floor at predetermined intervals. One of the difficulties of such a device is controlling same if an obstruction is encountered. If the obstruction is in the form of equipment, or a broken slat or divider or the like then, of course, damage can occur to the equipment unless the equipment can be reversed or stopped.
By the same token, if it is an animal that is impeding the progress of the equipment then unless the equipment is stopped or reversed, the animal may be severely injured.
Existing equipment is not satisfactory because of the complexity thereof which is easily damaged and requires constant adjustment.